A new graphics facility is being implemented with the goal of presenting biochemical and biomedical objects either as line drawings or shaded surfaces. An Evans and Sutherland Picture System with a frame Buffer and Camera Station is interfaced to a DEC PDP-11/70 which is in turn interfaced to the DECsystem-10. Users will be able to generate image data ussng either the PDP-11 or the DECsystem-10. A standard pathway from existing programs on DECsystem-10 to the Picture System will provide for the bulk of the low level use. Programs for special forms of graphic interaction and graphic computation in the DPD-11 will permit higher level users to structure the system to solve specific problems. Consideration has been given to the choice of language for the PDP-11. The choice has been narrowed to MAINSAIL, a machine independent ALGOL and PASCAL. Implementation of both languages for the operating system of the PDP-11 are currently being done at other institutions.